Dempsey and Nikolai go to Silent Hill
by vampirewarrior66
Summary: After taking their "leisurely stroll" Richthofen assigns Dempsey and Nikolai to go to silent hill and get a piece of meteorite for him. When there though Dempsey and Nikolai are in for alot more than they thought.


Chapter 1

It was a rainy day like all days in apocalyptic world and former recruits of Richthofen, Dempsey and Nikolai were out on what they called a "leisurely stroll" which included blood, zombies, head shots, and yes a lot of VODKA! Once they tire themselves they headed back to headquarters.

"UHKG! Damn what a scary looking teddy bear!"

"Sigh… Nikolai that damn teddy bear always there. " Dempsey said in a smart alec attitude.

"Oh Demphshi!"Richthofen yelled from the front of the huge broken down mansion.

"What is it you German a**?" Dempsey yelled back.

"Well American, you have to go to another spot and collect a piece of meteorite for me". Richthofen retorted.

"Ugh nnugh... why can't Takeo take the damn job! Me and Nikolai have been working so long that I swear with my own eyes I saw Nikolai's a** fall off!"

"No way José this is a job only you guys can do". Richthofen was fiddling with his gloves when he was saying this.

"How come?" Nikolai said with his head tilted to the side.

"Well you see, you are going to uh how should I put this? It's uh cursed, unfathomable, mysterious, murderous, cult infested town. Where only the so called "lost" or as the cult people called them sinners are allowed to be in that area."

"So this place, what is it called?" both Nikolai and Dempsey said in curiosity.

"They call it Silent Hill, and you will gather your things and head over there with this thing called a Flouros it will transport you there along with other things which I don't know yet so happy trails make it out alive!"

Dempsey poked the florous and with a holy sh*t! We're off to an experience that would change their lives forever.

It was cold and dark and Nikolai opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a snow covered field it was still snowing. It was strange for it being summer, stranger than that Nikolai felt right at home with it. He sat up and looked around for Dempsey but there was no sign of him. He called out his name but there was no reply he got up and started to look for any sign that would possibly lead him to Dempsey no more than five minutes later he came across a road along with green guide sign, he took a step onto the road and looked ahead why wasn't It snowing over here there was no snow here at all he looked back to where he came from his eyes widened there wasn't  
a field there any more just a lake.

"What the hell?"

"Where did all that snow go? Am I so drunk I'm seeing things!?"

He turned back to the road trying to forget what just happened then walked over to the road sign it was rusty, had many holes, and dents it was barely readable.

"Welcome to silent hill" he read out load and slowly

He examined the sign a little more and spotted many different symbols to his surprise he recognized one of them. The volatile symbol of the demon Samuel, now he pondered at the thought of how obscure to him of why the cult would ever worship such a demon. Curious and worried he continued onward to silent hill hoping both to find Dempsey and the operations of the cult that used to live there.

Dempsey on the other hand woke up on a hardwood floor in a secluded room with the walls paint peeling. Dempsey squeezed his hand feeling a triangular object which he remembered to be the flouros, he snapped to his senses remembering the situation. He jumped to his feet and looked around Nikolai was not here with him, He needed to find him and quick it was never okay to be alone in a place that's new. He tried to look for the exit but couldn't find one it was just a small square ebony room, when he just about gave up on the furthest wall the paint was melting and molding into something, it started to take the shape of a door but with the door came a lock and chain.

"What the hell?" Dempsey thought out load.

He went to investigate it the lock was rusty and looked to be 100 years old he raised his hand to touch it then stopped shakily he felt a very nefarious aura emanating from it nonchalantly he ignored it and touched it the nefarious aura spread throughout the whole room. The room made a series of snapping, cracking, and tearing sounds the room started to morph. The room transformed into what looked like the pentagon meeting room there were bodies everywhere piled on top one another Dempsey clothes felt damp and he looked down he was drenched in blood then he felt a tight grip down on his calf there was a man with brown hair and eyes looking at him bleeding to death.

"Why? Why did you do this? … I thought we were best friends." He choked out

He let go and turned to ash the bodies along with him.


End file.
